Waxing Moon
by heckyes42
Summary: What if Bella chose Jacob over Edward? Check it out and comment!
1. Chapter 1

MaJoR Eclipse SPOILER!!!!!

What if Bella ended up with Jacob, instead of Edward? Check it out and comment!

This begins at the part in Eclipse where Bella comes to visit Jake after the war. Jacob is hurt and Bella comes to La Push to see him.

"I can't do this to both of them anymore. It isn't right and I should punish myself for letting myself be the cause of their pain." I thought, as I drove down to La Push. "Jacob and Edward both deserve the best."

I thought back to Edward and my previous exchange.

_"Bella? Are you all right? You look a little pale." Edward noted._

_"Hmm? Oh yeah, great."_

_"Bella, you and I both don't believe that. What's wrong?"_

_"I feel terrible letting you and Jacob be in so much pain. How long am I going to put you through misery? I have to decide between you and Jacob and I can't. I know its selfish and I shouldn't be so indecisive, but I love you both." I sighed._

_Edward reached for my hand. "Bella, no matter who you choose, I know it's for the best. I know I should probably try to win you over, but that's not who I am. I love you Bella. I hope you know that," he said._

After Edward pulled that on me, I really feel as if I should deserve to die. I could possibly impale myself on something sharp or I could walk outside my house. With my track record, something heinous is bound to happen to me.

I pulled up to Jake's house and met Billy at the door.

"Hey Billy. Is Jacob up yet?" I said.

"Nice to see you Bella, go right on up. Jacob should be up by now."

I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. "Thanks Billy."

I hesitated at the door to Jacob's room. My hand went up to knock on his door, but something held me back. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"I have to choose. I have to choose. I have to choose." I chanted in my head.

"You can come in." A familiar voice called.

"A few more minutes wouldn't of hurt. Looks like its now or never," I muttered under my breath. The thought that this decision was going to lay out my new life after high school worried me. I had to choose despite my wanting to be with both Jacob and Edward.

I pushed open the door to see Jacob staring at me intently. His entire body seemed more at ease.

What do I do? Who do I want to spend the rest of my life with? My longing to be with Jacob and Edward were equal. Now, here in front of me, one of the loves of my life stared on at me, not giving any hint of persuasion one way or another.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered. I felt as if my heart was pounding audible enough for Jacob to hear.

"As if I just got attacked by a vampire." Jacob stated quietly.

I managed a hardly audible laugh. At least he still had his sense of humor.

"Jacob, there's something I need to tell you."

"Wait Bella, before you break the bad news, I wanted to tell you simply that I understand if you want to live out your live with that bloodsu- Edward. I hope you know that I love you. But if you do decide to leave him, I will be waiting for you forever, I am a werewolf after all. If you lived with me, you wouldn't have to exchange your life to become a vampire, you could live out a full and healthy life with me always at your side. You wouldn't have to leave your family and friends. I'm sorry Bella its just that I don't think its right to throw your life away, when there is so much more to it."

My heart skipped a beat, he was right. I wouldn't have the need for blood either. I mean as much as I love Edward, I would always be able to see family and be normal. Then again, that never stopped me before. Yet – I had to stop doing this. I had to make my decision now.

"Jacob, I love you."

Please comment. Help out a newbie!


	2. Chapter 2 Love Like This

Chapter 2: Love Like This

Recap:

_I finally spoke three little words that were going to change my life forever._

" _Jacob, I love you."_

Jacob pulled his eyes away from mine. He sighed and said, " Bella, I know you don't love in that way."

"Yeah Jacob, I think I do love you in that way." I managed to say.

My blood was pulsing through me at an alarming rate. Was this my final decision? What if this wasn't the right thing to do?

Jacob looked at me in the eye. His face cast a confused look and uttered, " Bella, for reals? Do you really love than me more than Edward?"

I paused, "Yeah Jacob, I do." My voice sounded a tad more confident now with my choice. I spoke again, " I made the best decision and I want to be with you."

"Whooooo!" Jacob yelled. Suddenly, he jumped out of his bed and came rushing towards me to give me a hug. As soon as he started squeezing, I thought he was going to break one of my ribs.

Unexpectedly, he stopped squeezing me and held me in his arms. He questioned, " When are you going to tell Edward?" Jacob's face was solemn.

I thought for a minute, I forgot I was going to have to tell Edward. This was going to hurt him a lot. After all we've been through…

" I'll tell him tonight." My voice wavered. I was afraid to tell Edward. I knew I it was going to be hard to tell Edward, but I knew he would understand.

"What do want to do in the meantime?" Jacob asked. His eyes swirled with innuedo.

Before I could answer the question, Jacob began kissing the nape of my neck and moved his way up to my cheek. Next thing I knew, Jacob's mouth pressed hard against my lips as he held me closer to him. I reached for his hair and entangled my fingers in it. I gasped for a quick breath of air and then came crashing back down on Jacob's lips. He gently picked me up as if I was a baby and laid me on his bed. His body came on top of mine and he kissed me slowly and deliberately.

My mind was blissful, but the dark thought of confronting Edward lingered in the back of my mind.

Chapter 3 coming soon, Ch.3 Confrontation


	3. Chapter 3

Confrontion Chapter 3:

Recap:

_My mind was blissful, but the dark thought of confronting Edward lingered in the back of my mind._

I spent the rest of the evening with Jacob curled up in his arms, sitting on his balcony. His warmth calmed my anxiety. I didn't know if I could confront Edward with my decision. I thought I loved Edward, but he was just a figment of my imagination of what I wanted him to be. Edward may have been beautiful, but did not have the warmth that could ever amount to Jacob's.

I stretched and yawned slowly and drowsily got up to leave. If I was going to tell Edward, it was best to do it quickly. Suddenly, Jacob wrapped his arm around me, turning me back towards his hot body. He gave me one last passionate kiss that seemed like it would last forever. He cupped my face in his hands and slowly dropped them to my waist. I broke away from his grasp and turned towards the door with a single tear streaming down my cheek.

The drive back to Forks quickly ended. As I drove up to Charlie's house, I spotted a shiny, silver Volvo that glistened in the darkness of the night. My mind was racing, I resonated the words over and over again in my mind _Edward. Edward. Edward_. I froze for a minute, processing what I had just seen. I shivered with anxiety as I got out of the car, knees trembling. I forced myself to move towards the front door of my house. I shakily reached for the doorknob and released, I tried to turn away. The door opened with the one fluid movement, to see Edward. He gave me a familiar, crooked smile and pulled me towards his cold and carved chest giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I choked on the words I so desperately needed to tell him, but seeing the way he looked at me, his golden eyes meeting mine made it difficult to speak. I forcefully spoke, " I'm sorry."

His crooked smile quickly dissipated into a look of bewilderment. Edward broke the silence by saying, "How's Jacob?"

The question caught me off guard as I thought of an adequate response.

" He's fine…he is doing a lot better and healing quicker…." I looked back up at his puzzled face seeing that he could tell that there was more to it.

We stood in the doorway for a few more moments when suddenly, Charlie came out to meet us.

"Hey Bella, did you have fun at Jacob's?" he inquired.

"Fine." I managed to mumble.

" I'll be right back. I have something I need to do." I turned to return to my car, but Edward reached for my arm and questioned. " Can I take you?"

I spoke a little fast and tersely, " No. I rather do this on my own. I'll be back soon. I'll meet you at your house."

I could feel his eyes on my back as I struggled to hold myself together. I hopped into my truck and the engine roared to life. My truck sped past Charlie's house and headed towards its next direction, the beach.

I had to pull over to one side of the road, my tears blinding me.

Next chapter: The truth Ch.4


End file.
